The present invention relates to touch-actuated electronic switches. A touch-actuated electronic switch which operates upon the mere touch of an operator can, because of the elimination of moving parts, be expected to be more reliable than a mechanical switch.
It is desired that such a touch-actuated electronic switch be highly immune to false triggering, be simple in construction, not require a sensitivity adjustment by the user, and operate with input current below that dangerous to humans. The present invention provides a touch-actuated electronic switch having these and other advantages.